If it Takes Forever
by dracomalfoylover28
Summary: Hermione Granger, now living in Muggle New York, still struggles with the break-up of lover Ron Weasley. But will all that change when a certain on-the-run death eater shows up? Romance DM/HG. Read and review :


**A/N: Hello, fan fiction peoples. It's been awhile. Like a long while. I came up with a new idea for a story, so here is the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. Because if you hate it I most definitely won't finish it. Alrighty, here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am using the characters with my own plotline and I am not making any money off of this. The song used for the title is "If it Takes Forever" by Connie Francis. I do not own the song either. ****This disclaimer will only be written ONCE.**

"_Hermione, Ron's outside and he looks anxious to speak to you," said Ginny Weasley. _

_It was Hermione's final day at Hogwarts. She had graduated that day. She couldn't believe how fast time had flied on by! She was currently gathering her suitcases and pillows so she could go home. Before she went outside to talk to Ron she looked back in her dormitory for the last time. She shed a tear knowing that she would never get to come back here again. Her schooling was over and she would be moving on to a new phase in her life. _

_Ron Weasley had been her boyfriend of the last three years. During the good and normal and even the final battles with Voldemort. Hermione had been so anxious yet excited because she had been expecting Ron to "pop the question" any day now. That was just the way the Weasleys were. They met their future spouse at Hogwarts and proposed on graduation day. Hermione had long wanted to be part of this tradition because she loved Ron more than life itself. _

_Ron looked a little fidgety and nervous when she walked out of her dormitory. _

"_Hermione, we need to talk," he said. _

"_Okay," said Hermione thinking in her head, 'This is it'. _

_He grabbed her hand and started rubbing her knuckles affectionately with his fingers. _

"_I think that it is time that you and I…" he stopped and looked down. _

"_What?" she giggled. _

"_We've got to break up, hon," he said letting go of her hand. _

"_Wh-what?!" she managed to belt out. _

"_I just feel like I'm not ready to commit to you."_

"_You don't love me?"_

"_I didn't say that. I love you very much, Hermione, but I am not ready to move forward or anything right now," he admitted._

"_Then why can't we stay the way we are?" she pleaded._

"_Hermione, we are both going to be going separate ways for our careers and I feel like that should be our main priorities for the moment. I know that my parents got engaged on their graduation day at Hogwarts, but I just don't feel like I can do that. I'm not ready. We are just too young. We wouldn't make it. That's just obvious."_

"_Ron…" she cried grabbing his arm._

"_I'm sorry," he sad simply and not at all sympathetic. _

"_We aren't too young! I am ready," she pleaded over and over._

"_Hermione, let go of my arm. You obviously aren't mature enough for marriage anyway," he joked. "You are literally trying to pull me away!"_

"_Things will never be the same now," she said letting go of his arm. _

"_Come on, Hermione. We have known each other for seven years. I think we can let something as little as this go."_

"_As LITTLE as this?" she snapped. "I LOVE you, Ronald Weasley! You are acting like this isn't at all important. We have known each other for seven years and we have been romantically involved for three of those said years. Those three years meant a lot to me."_

"_Stop trying to guilt trip me, babe, because it's not going to work. I know that we have had something special in the past but I just haven't had the same feelings recently."_

"_How recently?" she asked._

"_Past few months," he stated simply, not really taking notice to the devastation in her big brown eyes._

"_You haven't cared about me for the last few months?! You are such an ass, Ronald Weasley. I thought you were going to propose to me! How dare you lead me on that way?" she cried._

"_I'm sorry."_

_SMACK._

"_That's what you get for lying to me."_

_SMACK._

"_That's what you get for being an ass."_

_SMACK._

"_And that's…that's because I love you," she said bursting into tears as she ran away. _

_--_

Hermione woke with a jolt. That was the third night that week that she had relieved that day in her dreams. Ronald Weasley had driven her into insanity…

She cried herself back to sleep thinking to herself, "Ron, if it takes forever I will wait for you…"

**A/N: Yeah, I know it isn't very long yet. But have patience, the next chapters will be longer and will have Draco in them. I just want to establish the background story. So I'm going to get started on the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review :)**


End file.
